Generation X: Starting Over
by Shadow Pumpkinhead
Summary: Two years after Onlaught, a new team of young mutants take over the roster of Generation X. First in series.


Generation X # 0

By

Patrick Over"

The Claremont is one of the most famous hotels in New York. Many famous people come there; even the President spends the night there. Tonight something big is going to happen. It's been two years since the Claremont was damaged at the wraith of Onslaught.

Emma Frost has been putting money into the rebuilding of the hotel with Tony Stark, Donald Trump, and Warren Worthington III to make it better than ever.

Emma walked inside the newly designed lobby with Sean "Banshee" Cassidy looking at all the familiar people like Jennifer Lopez, Donald Trump, and J. Jonah Jameson as they walked passed them.

"Emma, it's nice to see you again," said JLo, as she shook Emma's hand. "How is everything doing these days?"

"Same old thing," smiled Emma. "Where's Ben?"

"He's shooting that new Kevin Smith movie about the Green Hornet with Jet Li," replied Jennifer, as she looked at Matt Damon. "I'll talk to you later, Emma."

"You know Jennifer Lopez?" Sean asked Emma.

"I helped her in her past film," replied Emma. "I promised Angelo I get her autograph."

"Well, if it isn't Emma Frost," J. Jonah Jameson walked towards them smoking a cigar.

"If Jameson says anything about any Spider-Man rants, I'm going to go into his mind and make him sing show tunes," Emma whispered into Sean's ear.

Sean giggled. "Be nice."

"Parker gets some pictures of Emma Frost and her boyfriend," Jameson spoke to Peter Parker, as he took a picture of Emma and Sean. "At lease you're not taking any of those blasted Spider-Man photos. That wall-crawler is still a menace in my book. He should be put in jail with those outlaw X-Men."

"Mr. Jameson, Spider-Man and the X-Men happen to help people," spoke Peter. "With the Avengers and the Fantastic Four gone, they're the only ones who can help us with the likes of the Masters of Evil and Kang."

"Shut it, Parker, Miss Frost doesn't want to hear about that crap," snapped Jameson, as he turned to Emma and Sean. "So, Emma, I heard from the tabloids that you're a lesbian. But, I don't publish lies in my paper."

Emma smirked. "I'm not a homosexual, Jonah, but thanks for asking. Her smirk turns into a frown. "The X-Men and Charles Xavier are friends of mine, and I don't like you talking bad about my friends."

"The X-Men are worse than all the stinking mutants all over the globe," Jonah bellowed. "They and Xavier caused damage to all of New York, and killed the Avengers and the Fantastic Four! Xavier should be sent to death for what he did!"

Go crap yourself!

Jameson felt something coming out of him as he knew where it came from. "You telepathic bitch, you made me crap myself."

"You can't prove it, pickle puss," Emma smirked.

"Parker, get me a fresh pair of underpants, or you're fired!" Jameson barked at Peter, as he chuckled at his boss. "AND TAKE THAT STUPID SMILE OFF YOUR FACE, YOU IDIOT!" Jameson headed towards the bathroom till Peter returns with his underpants.

"Emma, you little minx," Sean smirks.

"Someone had to shut him up," said Emma. "I promised Jubilee and Angelo that I'll get them some doggie bags after dinner is over."

"Don't worry, we'll get Jono and Paige back after what Ash sent them to," said Sean, as he and Emma took the elevator to their hotel room. "With Everett dead, and Monet joining the Brotherhood, things change."

"That won't bring Jono, Paige, and Everett back," replied Emma. "Mystique is going to pay for what she's done. That's why the new institute in Bayville is going to have a Cerebro security system that Forge is installing."

"When will the new students be at the academy?" Sean asked, as they went inside their hotel room.

"Next week," replied Emma. "Scott and Jean said that they and some of the X-Men will be there for the opening. I hope Forge gets everything ready before then. I…Cordelia, what the hell are you doing in my hotel room?"

Sitting in a chair in front of them was the little sister of Emma; Cordelia Frost is dressed in blue jeans and a Stone Cold Steve Austin shirt. "I want in."

"In what?" Emma asked her sister, who was crying like she was serious.

"I want to join Generation X," Cordelia ran and hugged her sister. "Someone's out to kill me, and I need your help."

"Who is out to kill you?" Sean asked, knowing any of Emma's sisters can't be trusted.

"The Ord," Cordelia cried.

Emma and Sean looked in puzzlement to find out what is going on.

Lydia Hampton took a drag from her cigarette, as she lied down on the bed waiting for the man who was going to do her. The blonde, short haired woman slowly went though her lover's wallet for the right money for the right minutes.

"Come on, dumb ass, I don't have all night to get screwed," Lydia shouted, but there was no answer. "Dammit, I'm going home."

The door slowly opened as a man around his forties slowly walked towards Lydia, then all his body parts began falling off. There was no blood and bones, just skin and hair. Lydia screamed, as she saw a creature that was a cross between the Toxic Avenger and an alien warrior out of Star Wars sneer at her.

"You're not a mutant, and I have no use for you," the creature snarled.

"What the hell are you?" Lydia felt her heart beating faster and faster as the creature ran towards her and slashed her in two with its sword.

"Call me Ord."

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted to his teammates to battle Slade's robots.

"You're watching this stupid show again, Angelo," Jubilation Lee walked in with a bowl of popcorn, as she sat next to Angelo "Skin" Espinosa on the couch watching Cartoon Network.

"Teen Titans is cool, chica," Angelo said, as he stretched his arm to get a can of soda from the table. "It's better than watching the Winx Club. Now that was as weak show."

"I know a certain Latino mutant that was a big Daria fan," Jubilee smirked. "I think you have the kink for Jane Lane."

Angelo blushed. "When are Sean and Emma coming back?"

"All I know is that they're going to be spending the night at the hotel," Jubilee took a handful of popcorn and put it into her mouth. "Want to watch Three Stooges reruns?"

"Marx Brothers is better," grinned Angelo.

Just then there was a knock on the door, as Jubilee opened the door to see a man in a trench coat dripping wet. His face is covered in black oil and smelled of gasoline.

"Can I help you?" Jubilee asked the man.

"You can go to hell, mutant bastards," he ran past Jubilee into the institute, taking off his coat revealing a bomb, and his finger on the trigger.

"ANGELO, HE'S GOT A BOMB!" Jubilee shouted to him, as Skin stretched his arms to stop the bomber, but it was too late.

"For humanity and beyond," the bomber pushed the trigger.

BOOM! 

NEXT TIME: Is this the end of the last two members of Generation X? I don't think so, this is only issue 0. The real excitement begins in Generation X # 1, as we see new members, familiar new headmasters, new villains, new costumes, and the return of Blink. Be here for "Higher Learning."


End file.
